Wonder
by The Midnight Shadow Star
Summary: Alice is a girl that, as everyone knows, got dropped into wonderland. This is a story about her ancestor, also named Alice, who goes to Wonderland. Please R
1. Prologue

Wonder

Prologue:

"Hello?" I called out, looking around the lightless room, being able to see nothing. "Is anyone there?" Suddenly, two teal glowing globes appeared in front of me. It took me a second to realize they were eyes. A _cat's_ eyes. But I saw and heard no cat. I couldn't see anything but the eyes, and hear anything but my own thoughts. "Who's there? Who are you? Where am I?" Someone was breathing down my neck. _Danger! _Part of me screamed, and for once, all the other parts of my brain agreed. I tried to run, but found I couldn't move an inch. I was frozen.

"Hello, Alice," a voice said, and I was falling.

. . .

I woke up, a silent scream formed on my mouth. I was drenched in sweat, and my breathing was fast and hard. _Just a dream,_ I thought to myself. _Just a bad dream. The same bad dream as always. _I climbed out of bed, and slipped out of my room, down the stairs, and to the kitchen to find food.

I got to the kitchen and was preparing a fancy meal (i.e.-cereal) when something behind me when _thump!_. I spun around, my heart leaping to my throat, to find nothing there but a note.

_Come soon, Alice._

Was all it said. My eyes widened, right before the realistic part of my brain took over. _Oh, so what? It's probably just your little brother playing with you again. You know how he gets,_ it told me, and I nodded, thinking about how weird it is that the different parts of my brain seem to have conversations with each other and with me. But then, it had always been like that.

I went back to my cereal, and sat down to eat. Then I looked out the window. There was an over large white rabbit, about four feet in length sitting out there, with an electric blue cat. And the cat was grinning at me. "What the hell!" I nearly screatched, glad that my parents were at work, and my little brother and sister were upstairs in their rooms, planning on sleeping the day away. The cat grinned at me even wider, before it started to dissapear, and the rabbit turned and scammpered away.

I sat down, trying to calm my rappidly beating heart. _Okay,_ the logical part of my brain said. _There has to be a good explanation for this. There _has_ to be._ I nodded viciously. _Yeah, right._ Another part of my brain said._ Rabbits don't grow that big. And first, cats are not electric blue. And second, cats to not grin, and then just dissapear._

Or...Do they?

**Author's note: Hey everybody. It's me, the shadow star. This is my first story on fanfiction, so please review! Thank you so much for reading this, and I hope you like it enough to read into further chapters. I'll try to keep up-to-date, but I've always seemed to have trouble with that. But I'll try none the less. But, please remember to review, and try to keep the reviews on a more positive note, kay? Thanks! See you next chapter**

**Disclaimer: Theshadowstar does not own any of the Alice in wonderland characters**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

I finished my cereal, and walked down stairs to the basement, shaking my head and puzzling over what had just happened. _It must have been a figment of my imagination,_ the logical part of my brain said, and I nodded. _Rabbits don't grow as big as four feet in length, and cats do not smile. They just don't! _

I nodded again, turning on the light of the basement. It was my own little hang out, that my parents gave me, three years ago when they had my youngest sister. I had made it into my own little place, with mirrors covering the walls, hanging lights, an awesome sound system, a flat screen T.V., and a bunch of pillows, beanbags, and comfy chairs. A white door with writing all over it (_Do Not Enter. The consequences...well, I havn't thought of them...YET.)_ led to my small room. That room had my equipment in it, for almost everything that I loved to do. It had a punching bag (I do martial arts and stuff like that, you'll find out why soon enough.), art supplies, dancing stuff, and alot more.

I unlocked the door, opening it and turning on the light. At first, I didn't notice the man in the red and black. Acctually, I didn't notice him untill I had my fighting gear on (No, I didn't change clothes). "Holy...!" I screamed, when I noticed him. "Who the hell are you, and how the hell'd you get in here?" I then snarled, sliding into a denfensive position.

"Oh, dear, dear Alice," he said, in a voice that made me shudder. It reminded me of a snake, slipperly and slimy. "You silly, silly girl. Do you _really_ think that you can beat me without a weapon?" He asked, getting up and slidding a knife out of his boot.

"Who says I don't have a weapon?" I replied, smirking. This man was dangerously ignorant of the power I was to hide from the world. But I think mother would understand if I was simply _protecting_ myself. I realeased my power, and felt it run through my veins. Everything suddenly became sharper, clearer. I could clearly see the man, his black eye (He wore an eyepatch) glared in hatred, but I saw a small bead of sweat run down his forhead. I could hear his loud, harsh breathing. I could taste his nervousness, he had never seen anything like me before. I could feel the vibrations from the ground, as he moved slowly, barely perceptible, towards me. I shook my head, grinning. That ignorant _idiot_.

He suddenly came at me, knife raised. To me, he moved in slow motion, and I easily met him, grabbing his hands and throwing him back into the wall. Somethign went _crack_, and I winced as he fell, no longer moving. "Quite interesting, dear Alice," a voice purred from behind me, and I turned to face...nothing.

"Who's there?" I asked, my head turning slowly, so I could see everything. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, other than the large white rabbit was looking at me through a small window I had never noticed. I jumped about a foot in the air, my heart leaping back up into my throat, and stiffled a small scream. Thankfully enough, I saw no cat. I shook my head fiercley, my curly, dirty blonde hair falling into my bright blue eyes. When I looked back, the rabbit was still there. Slowly, I backed out of the room, and into something, or some_one_ very large and very strong.

Two long arms gripped me around the waist, and I felt myself being tugged backwards by the unknown force. "Let me go," I snarled, and the arms released me. I spun quickly, to face a tall, well muscled boy with messily cut black hair and large brown eyes.

"Alice, you must come with me," he said, and for the first time I noticed two large white rabbit ears sticking out of his head. I shook my head, backing up a step, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the mirrors. And the mirrors, instead of showing our reflection, it showed an unbelievably beautiful land. The flowers that decorated the clearing I saw were colors I had never even seen.

Soon, I noticed that we were running at the mirror, and it was getting close_ fast_. I screamed, bracing myself for the shattering impact, but it never came. Only a cool, calming feeling. I opened my tightly closed eyes, and saw the world falling around me. I didn't scream, for I wasn't scared. I just closed my eyes again, and felt the warmth around my wrist dissapear. The rabbit-boy had let go. "Hang on!" He yelled, over the rush of the wind that had started up. Suddenly, there was a large_ whoosh_, and I landed painfully on cold hard ground.

"Oooowwww..."I moaned, sitting up and rubbing my aching head. "Where am I...?" I looked over for the rabbit boy, but he was no where to be seen. All I could see was the tall stalks of the beautiful flowers. "Hello...? Is anybody there?"

"Up here, love," a smooth voice purred from above, and my head snapped up. A tall, lanky boy layed on a nice tall, almost blue-purple flower. His chin cupped in one of his hands, and two electric blue cat ears twitched on his head. His shaggy hair was also electric blue, falling into large slit-pupiled impossibly teal eyes. There was a large smile on his face, as he stared at me. Suddenly, he jumped off the flower, and landed before me. His black clothes were very punk-rock-ish, and an electric blue tail swayed, almost hypnotically. I also saw that he was a head taller than my own seventeen and five foot six self.

"Hello, there. Do you know where I happen to be?" I asked, and the boy laughed.

"Why of coarse, love. You're in Wonderland," he said, his grin getting only bigger (If that was possible) at my suprise. Alice in Wonderland was my favorite book!

"And, who do you happen to be? The Cheshire Cat?" I asked, almost sarcastically, knowing that my blue eyes were sparkling. They did that when I was exited. The Cheshire Cat also happened to be my favorite character. I had many drawings of him at my house, and this boy looked exactly like them.

"Yes. And no. Most call me Chess. And, miss Alice, you shall call me that too," he said, taking my hand and kissing it gentley. "It's so nice to see you. I believe that you are just what Wonderland ordered." He looked up at me with his large green eyes, and I could feel my face getting red, as I took my hand away. I looked down at my feet, seeing them bare. Then I remembered, looking at my clothes. But, for some reason, I was no longer in my fighting gear. I was in a black t-shirt with angel wings on the back, and dark blue ripped jeans. Suddenly, my feet were no longer bare, but covered by dark blue converses.

"Uh, um...How did I..." I trailed off, and Chess grinned. But wait, he was always grinning, soooo, yeah.

"Come, and I'll show you," Chess said, taking my hand. Suddenly, we started to evaporate. My voicebox was gone before I could scream, and then I was again falling through space.

**Authors Note: First Chapter, YAY! So, here we meet the White Rabbit and the Cheshire Cat. So, who are Chess and Alice going to see? Why did Chess say Alice was just what Wonderland ordered? And will I ever get my room clean? Look and see in the next chapter! And don't forget to review! Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: theshadowstar does not own any Alice in Wonderland characters, only her imagination.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

The familiar coolness and calming sensation took me over in less than a minute. I opened my eyes, and looked over to see Chess staring at me. He wasn't smiling, but a wondering look in his eyes. Once he noticed me looking at him, though, the grin returned. I looked away with an unvoiced sigh. _But the Cheshire isn't the Cheshire without his infamous grin,_ part of my head told me sympathecticly, and I nodded. Or, I would've, if I could feel my body anymore.

**. . .**

**Chess's POV**

I grabbed Alice's hand, and started to do my infamous evaporating trick, taking her with me. Her mouth opened in a slient scream, and then we were falling through the Between. I looked over at her. Her beautiful golden hair fell around her head, and I could't help but wonder how it would feel to kiss her full pink lips. I felt my grin fall away from my face as I stared at her in wonder. Then I noticed her staring back at me, and my grin came back to my face. Then she looked away, and I heard the ghost of her sigh, unvoiced and hanging in oblivion. I wanted to comfort her, but didn't know how. What was a cat like me going to do for a girl like her?

"Almost there," I purred, but she didn't even aknowledge the fact that I had said something. _She probably can't move anymore._ A reasonable part of me said, trying to comfort my emotional side. Yes, even I have one. _You remember the first time you did this. And the second, and the third._

The familiar _whoosh_ of the wind said that we would be landing soon. I grabbed Alice, pulling her over me. White light eveloped us, and I felt myself landing painfully on the ground, and Alice landing on top of me. She jumped up, grabbing my hand and pulling me up. "I'm so sorry!" She said frantically, and my grin widened.

"Are you?" I teased, almost sarcastic, and saw the confusion in her bright blue eyes. _What. Is. Wrong. With. Me?_ Part of me wondered, not reconizing the feeling that had been taking over me since I first saw her. I just held her small hand in my own and pulled her out of the woods into a large clearing. A large table that seemed like it could seat a hundered people held only three. A large cottage sat in the corner of the fence that surrounded the clearing.

"Oh, look what the cat dragged in," the girl sitting at the head of the table said, calmly sipping her tea. She seemed to be around twenty, even though I know she was only eighteen. She wasn't the tallest, at five foot eight. Her shortish white hair was swept across her face, and she wore wire rimmed glasses that sat over eyes that constantly changed color. She also wore a black tail coat, black dress pants, and a black top hat that still had the price tag-10/6- tucked into it.

"Hello, Maddie. I have brought Alice. She wants to say thank you for the clothes," I said, noticing the girl look up when I said the name 'Alice'.

"Alice is here?" She asked, standing up so fast, her tall-backed chair fell backwards. "Where is she? Is that her?" Alice nodded, smiling at the woman named Maddie. She (Maddie) was the Mad Hatter's daughter, just as I was the Cheshire cat's son.

"Hello, Maddie," Alice said, still smiling. Maddie grabbed her arm and pulled her over to the large table, sitting her down in one of the chairs next to March, the March Hare's daughter.

"Hello, hello! Oh, won't you please have tea with us?" Asked Maddie, and Alice nodded.

"I would love to," Alice replied as I sat down next to her. Maddie grabbed a clear teapot, and March picked up a clear teacup. Maddie swung the teapot up, down, and around and the tea came flying into the cup. March then threw in two sugar cubes, and placed the tea in front of Alice. "Here you go, dear!" March said cheerfully. I was amazed at how they could to that so expertly, making it look cool, and still not spill a single drop.

March is seventeen and five foot seven and a half. Her honey-colored bangs fell into large amber eyes. Her long curly hair was up in two pigtails, with her light brown bunny ears poking out. She wore a pale cream t-shirt and a checkered short skirt with black and white leggings. She was one of the only people I knew that could pull that look off. She could pull off almost anything.

Alice sipped the tea, her eyes widening. "Wow! This is really good!" She exclaimed, and March and Maddie nodded.

"Thanks! I made it myself," said March.

"As you do every day. Now, I believe that the Cheshire Cat over there said you had something to say?" asked Maddie politly, and Alice nodded.

"I wanted to thank you for the clothes," Alice said, fingering the t-shirt. "They fit perfectly."

"Oh, no trouble dear. They were just some extras I had lying around. I'm glad they fit."

"Nnnnnnn," a new voice moaned, and I knew that Dorrie was up. Dorrie, by the way, is the Dormouse's son. He sat up, looking groggily at Alice before he realized who she was. "Hey, you're Alice!" He said, sitting quickly upright. His shoulder-length brown hair was somehow always neat, even when he had been sleeping. Two mouse ears popped out of his head. He was ninteen, and tall and lanky at six foot three. He wore a white t-shirt, with a brown vest-type thing over it, and khaki jeans.

"Yes, I am Alice," said Alice. I could see that she was getting slightly annoyed. Suddenly, the back door of the cottage opened, and a handsom boy walked out. I twitched. Once he saw me and Alice, a horrible smirk crossed his face.

"Hello, dear Alice."

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter kinda totally sucked. But please, keep reading! Find out who the mysterious man is, and how does he know Alice! And why the Chess twitch when he saw the man? Find out! Please review! Thank you! And I just wanted to let you know, I have a very, VERY awesome friend named Abi that loves my story. And I (Abi) will NOT enjoy it if you read this and then take the time to write nasty or durrogatory comments about her stories. Well, have a nice day(:**

**By the way, I am so sorry for not updating sooner! And as you can see, I have changed my username to The Midnight Shadow Star, soo yeaaaah. Please don't kill me for the insanly late update!**

**R&R please? Pretty please?**


End file.
